Have His Cake
by Xanthophobiac
Summary: ...and eat it too. Misaki's cake for Usagi-san gets him more than he really wanted. Cute, little Romatica story.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

---

"Misaki," The brunette sighed as the older man came up behind him, one hand already creeping under the front of his apron.

"Hands off you old pervert!" He shook off the writer's hands before going back to decorating the small cake.

"But I've been waiting for Misaki for a long time. I finished my novel, I've met my deadline and now I want you." The hands, more firmly this time, wrapped around the college student's chest. His fingers started spidering up the chest.

"Ah...Usagi-san! Stop!" Misaki shut his eyes, setting his pastry bag down, "Stop that!" As a finger started ghosting over his nipple, he reached up, pulling at the arm.

"Misaki," Akihiko's voice was just a whisper as he bent down, kissing the side of Misaki's neck.

"Ah!" Misaki twisted as Akihiko pulled him down to the ground, settling him in his lap. One large hand started to push into his pants, "Cut it out stupid Usagi!"

Akihiko continued to ignore the protests as his hand slid over the front of Misaki's briefs while the other one pinched and rolled a nipple between his fingers. "I love you." His breath was heavy on the other's neck while he touched his lips to the pulse in Misaki's throat.

"Don't say such embarrassing things," Misaki turned and looked at Akihiko out of the corner of his eye.

A smile lit the writer's face just barely before their lips pressed together.

"Mph!" Misaki hit Akihiko's arm with a fist, breaking the kiss, "Stop it, I've got to get up and finish dinner!" He squirmed until he had both of Akihiko's hands out of his clothing, "Stop acting like a child!" Would you rather do pervy things or eat?" He stopped for a minute to consider what he had just asked. Akihiko just looked at him, his eyes intense as a smirk crawled across his face, "You know what, don't answer that."

"Misaki," Akihiko reached forward, trying to stop Misaki as he reached up, without thinking, for a towel to pull himself up. "Misaki don't-" Too late. The small cake that Misaki had been working on came sliding off the counter, landing on the brunette's head.

Misaki fell back on the ground between Akihiko's legs, the custard filling dripping onto his shoulders as the soft cake finished sliding down his forehead. A laugh form the man behind him caused the teen to turn, trying to glare through the sweet chunks of cake. "This is not funny!" Akihiko's face was twisted as he held back wild laughter. Misaki turned a frown, bringing one hand to touch his hair, "I worked really hard to make that cake for you. I even made the custard yellow..."

Akihiko smiled widely, bringing his hands to cup Misaki's face. There were little tears already beading his eyes as Akihiko pulled him back towards his body until the student's chest was almost pressing on his. "I like it this way though. You took the time to build me a cake." He kissed Misaki briefly, licking the cake and frosting off his lips as he pulled away, taking in the blush on Misaki's cheeks, "I love it. " He pushed his fingers through the cakey hair before poking two into Misaki's mouth, "I love you." He ran his finger over the other's tongue, still smiling devilishly.

The green eyes opened wide but when he moved his mouth to respond, his tongue brushed the fingers, cake falling into his mouth. Misaki looked up at Akihiko, who just nodded his head solemnly, his sneaky smile still in place.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Misaki licked at the long fingers, the soft cake coming off, "Mmm," Akihiko pulled his now clean fingers from the warm mouth.

"So, did you do any good with the cake?" Misaki flushed when he realized what he had just done. He could taste the cake in his mouth and, just faintly behind it, the crisp, clean taste of skin. He nodded feebly, scooting backwards.

"I should clean this up," Akihiko's hands held his waist in place though, "Usagi-san, please let go."

"No. I'm not done with my cake," A smirk lit his face as he leaned in, dragging his tongue over Misaki's cheek, making sure the teen saw him as he brought some of the white cake into his mouth, "It's too delicious to let it go to waste."

"Usagi-san" Misaki whined a little, "Stop. We really have to clean this up."

"You're right," Akihiko pulled back, still holding Misaki, his hand starting to creep up the other's shirt. "We should start with cleaning _you_ up." He bent down and lapped at the pool of lemon custard gathering in the crook of Misaki's neck. His hands started pushing the shirt up under the apron.

"U-usagi-san," Misaki's voice wavered a little as Akihiko's mouth started to suck on the skin of his neck, his tongue sweeping away the lemony custard. One large hand swept some of the filling from Misaki's shoulder, feeding it to his lover while he licked and sucked.

"Misaki," Akihiko's voice was smooth in Misaki's ear as his free hand pulled the apron strings loose, "I love you." The apron was pulled off then and pushed to the side.

"Stupid Usagi," There was no true push behind Misaki's voice anymore until he shirt was suddenly coming up and over his head, leaving his chest bare and a couple tendrils of custard filling slithering down his chest. Before they could move too far though, Akihiko licked the trail of one up around the teen's sensitive nipple. "Mmph," The brunette brought a fist up to stifle his groan.

"Misaki, say it." Akihiko cupped the slight bulge in Misaki's jeans while he gently tugged the fist away, kissing the corner of Misaki's mouth as he talked, "Tell me."

"No, I-" Misaki was cut off by Akihiko's lips on his and the writer's tongue slipping in naturally. The sugary taste of the cake seeped into his mouth from Akihiko's. While he was distracted, Misaki was lifted up off the ground. "Usagi-san! Put me down! Where are you going?"

"I said we had to clean you up first and now that you're not wearing a shirt, you're at risk for watching a cold," Akihiko carried the cake-covered boy up the stairs, "And so, you need a bath."

"What?!" Misaki tried to struggle out of the bridal carry, "Put me down then and I'll wash myself."

Akihiko just shook his head and smiled, "Nope, you'll definitely need my help." He kicked the bathroom door shut behind him.

"Usagi-san!" The water splashed on, "No! What are you doing? You don't need to undress too!"

"Of course I do," Splashes and arguments followed until they were both soaked through, their hair hanging in their eyes.

"Stupid Usagi-san," Misaki was sitting between Akihiko's legs, "Stupid, stupid Usagi-san." His face was flushed bright red by now.

"Ah, but I got both my cake and Misaki," He rested his chin on the brunette's head and wrapped his arms around Misaki's chest, covering his sides with large hands, "I think that makes me very smart." He smiled contently as he kissed Misaki's head.

The other just scowled, his face turning redder, "Stupid Usagi-pervert." Akihiko laughed, his hand slipping under the water.

"I love you Misaki," His listened as the student's breath hitched, "I love you."

"Shut..ah! Shut up!" Without realizing it, Misaki pressed back against Akihiko's chest to escape his hands.

"I love you," Akihiko smiled, tugging the last chunk of cake form Misaki's hair as he watched him succumb to his lazy but gentle touch.

---

_Hello mighty Junjou Romantica readers. First, I'd like to apologize any spelling or grammar errors you may have spotted. I'm trying me best to get them all out, but we all miss some in the end. And second, I'd like to take this opportunity to say that this is just the first of about 5 Junjou stories that I wish to post. I was going through a little phase a few weeks back and this was about all I could right. Of course, this is the only one not rated M so, well... you've been warned. So if you like this and would like to read more, stick around and I'll get those up shortly! Thank you for reading! I would love to hear what you think; suggestions, praises or constructive criticism, I love it all!_


End file.
